


When Yuuri Met His Mob Boss Husband

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fluff, Guns, Humor, It's the effin Mob you should not be shocked, M/M, Mild Language, Mob Boss Victor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questionable Offenses, Yurio is done with everyone's shit, they all live in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: When Yuuri looked back on what brought he and Victor Nikiforov together, he could honestly say that he thought it was a hilarious memory and he wanted so badly to share it with many others.





	When Yuuri Met His Mob Boss Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have a few chapters. Never thought I'd do a Mob AU

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

When Yuuri looked back on what brought he and Victor Nikiforov together, he could honestly say that he thought it was a hilarious memory and he wanted so badly to share it with many others. Unfortunately, it wasn't as if the specifics were actually something he could share with just anyone, especially those not already in the know, so he had to refrain.

But what a charming tale it was.

And it went like this...

* * *

"One of you assholes better fucking tell me where to put this shit!" the blond demanded, practically screaming into his cellphone. However, it seemed as if Mila found his problem to be amusing and decided to tell him to do whatever. She then hung up. On him. He was going to send Potya after her favorite slippers when he go back to the mansion!

He wasn't even a real member yet, because he wasn't sixteen yet. So why the hell did he have to deal with shipments? And why in the ever living fuck did they decide that the front for their gang - 'it's not a gang, Yura, it's a way of tough business,' Victor had told him once upon a time - was a flower shop? How did flowers make their family appear threatening?

And with an idiot like Victor as their illustrious leader, he could only wonder how anyone took them seriously around these parts.

If no one wanted to help Yuri Plisetsky, then he would just have to help himself. Meanwhile, he had millions of dollars worth of illegal substances and he didn't even know where to put it all. There was nowhere to put it. No one was answering their cellphones. No transportation had been arranged. In fact, why the hell was he the only person around at the moment?

Growling to himself, Yuri made the split second decision since it would look suspicious if he just left the shit laying around. He'd stash it all until either Yakov, or Georgi came by.

No one ever bought the ferns because they were plain as shit. So Yuri spent several minutes digging up every damn pot and stuffing the bags of white powder in the bottoms. Once finished, everything was rearranged again and he smirked to himself. Victor better not say shit. If he did, Yuri would blame this all on Mila. Besides, who left a fourteen year old alone to welcome a shipment of meth?

He was not at fault.

* * *

"Your bedroom is so dull, bruh. You need to lighten it up or something. Get some pairings or maybe some flowers! I know someone who can come in a paint you a fancy border!"

Katsuki Yuuri sighed and sent his long time friend a look. "Phichit, I love you to death, but you're killing me with all this talk about decorating. You know I don't like doing it personally, nor do I trust people I don't even know. So why don't you just pick some things out that aren't going to leave my wallet empty, and then do it yourself?"

The look on his friend's face, made him realize his error. Never give Phichit creative control over anything! It meant a lot of shopping would be done, even if shopping wasn't necessary. And it also meant that green would be exchanging hands too much. And not in the good way either.

"I'm so glad you offered! There's this cute little bazaar a few streets over and they have some cool shit. Especially the one flower shop with the hot guy working the register. Mmm... I can introduce you!"

Oh great. Another one of Phichit's attempts to set him up.

Now all he had to do was pretend to find whoever it was interesting until they left.

* * *

The shop itself was actually very quaint and lavishly decorated inside. He could understand just why Phichit was drawn to the place, hot guy on the register aside. And the guy was pretty okay, but Yuuri wasn't interested. His hair was styled so strangely and he literally was mooning over the photo of a woman on his cellphone. Not interested in anyone quite obviously.

Phichit's attempt to introduce Yuuri to 'Georgi Popovich' had basically been ruined when neither seemed willing to look at each other. Yuuri ended up drifting off to stare at the flowers, which he didn't even like, while Phichit chatted his acquaintance up a bit.

Phichit had suggested flowers, but Yuuri didn't really do plants in general. He preferred more muted tones and nothing too fanciful, so none of the flowers with their outlandish prices, actually caught his eye. But... he did find the collection of 'Dicksonia Antartica' to be interesting. Imported from Australia even. And cheaper than anything else the shop had to offer. He was a cheap ass... sue him why don't you?

Yuuri shrugged and grabbed the large and extremely heavy pot, deciding that he wanted it. Then Phichit could get off his case about not having decorations. After all, his chosen plant was almost as tall as him. He was going to name it Midori. So what if it wasn't original? In America, the name sounded foreign and that was enough to give it 'an exotic feel'.

"I got what I want," he announced once he reached the register. He couldn't lift the plant enough to get it up there, but that was what scanners were for. Phichit looked annoyed, but Yuuri already had his money out and ready to pay before he could complain about anything.

Georgi rang him up without a word and thanked him for his business. He then went back to fawning over his phone.

Yuuri accomplished something! He bought something for his room, met a new person, spoke to them, and actually spent money. It should be considered a personal victory for the introvert.

And now he had a fern to do whatever the hell with.

* * *

"We're short one," said Mila as she shoved the last bag of meth across the table. After nearly an hour of uprooting and then re-potting the damn ferns, they'd finally collected all the goods. Or rather,  _almost_  all the goods. Because there was one missing!

Yurachka huffed, rolling his blue eyes. "We counted all the damn pots. I didn't put it anywhere else."

"Yura, we only have twelve, there should be thirteen."

The blond teen turned to the plants and mouthed the numbers as he counted them. He then frowned. "You missed one. Someone must have forgotten to bring it back here."

He then turned and stormed back out to the front of the shop, which had been closed down for the evening. There was a commotion and the slamming of a door, before the boy was screaming for the whole shop to hear. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE OTHER FUCKING FERN?! IT WAS RIGHT HERE HOURS AGO! ALL THIRTEEN WERE RIGHT FUCKING HERE!"

One potted plant was missing. A plant containing about one hundred thousand dollars worth of meth. That was a lot of money to go missing and that would get them scalped by Vitya if they didn't find it soon!

"Why is he screaming about ferns?" asked Georgi as he slipped in the back door from where he'd gone to have a quick smoke. Or rather, where he'd been out back trying to call his ex and wailing over the fact that she wouldn't answer, but that was neither here nor there.

Mila groaned. "Yura was alone and didn't know what to do with the stuff that came in this morning and hid it all in the ferns. One pot's missing though and that's 100K down the toilet."

She watched as Georgi's pallor went from fair, to holy-shit-I'm-now-a-ghost within seconds.

The man murmured a whole slew of Russian interspersed with many curse words that Yakov would have had him eating soap for. "I sold a fern today."

Her stomach sank. "To  _who_?" she asked, dreading the answer. Which poor and unfortunate soul had managed to purchase their meth and how were they going to get it back?

"The friend of a guy I kinda know. But I don't know them very well!"

There was a moment of silence between them, before Mila sighed for the umpteenth time. "We have to tell Victor. Whatever you know, don't hold it back. Just get it all out and maybe we'll be spared punishment."

He snorted, and she wasn't even offended by his disbelief. After all, since when was Victor ever the one to allow a misdemeanor go unpunished? He was a hard ass and he did not hold back just because they were friends/family.

* * *

"I want all information on Phichit Chulanont and his friend," said Victor, voice deadly smooth and not a hint of emotion pervading the tone.

The group all gulped as one entity, glancing at each other in worry. But Victor hadn't even bothered to turn around to look at them. He was still on his phone, facing the other direction. His big chair had never looked so intimidating before.

"We're on it!" promised Mila, grabbing Yura and Georgi and tugging them from the room as quickly as possible.

Once outside of Victor's hearing range, they sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. Yakov though, was shaking his head at them.

"You better work fast. He isn't often this angry."

They knew it all too well!

All because of a fern!

* * *

Victor Nikiforov stared at the photos on his desk. One was of a dark skinned young man of Thai descent, and the other was of a lightly tanned young man of Japanese descent. Roommates. Best friends. Currently the holders of his one hundred thousand dollars worth of meth. Meth they had been planning to sell for three times that amount.

Katsuki Yuuri was the one who had made the purchase. He'd spent nearly fifty dollars, unknowingly receiving more than what he'd wanted.

And if Victor wasn't so annoyed, he might have given in to the urge to coo over how adorable Yuuri was. But not in the way Yurachka was though. The same name in essence, but two very different people.

Katsuki's record listed him as a calm individual who worked at an ice rink downtown. He was an instructor and a former figure skater himself. When competing, he'd represented Japan through the Novice, Junior, and Senior Divisions. He'd quit Seniors after three years and moved to America to pursue university. He had a few golds and silvers to his name.

He was relatively important in the skating world and if he went missing, people would notice. So this had to be handled with care.

In fact, Victor knew that the only way to do something right, was to do it himself.

If that meant meeting the strangely adorable man in person, then so be it. He honestly didn't mind all that much.

* * *

**A/N: First is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other Victuuri fics.


End file.
